Almost the begining
by melissa122683
Summary: Lucifer runs to find out if Chloe knew about his father only to have his world drop when he finds her bleeding. Will her words help him or hurt him?


Lucifer ran up the stairs breathing heavily, the anger, frustration and pain mixed with fear making his words come out in harsh angry words.

"Detective, I need to talk to you... NOW!"

When he slammed open her bedroom door he looked at her back and growled, "Did you know? Did you bloody KNOW?" He yelled the last word.

He was breathing heavily waiting for he to turn around when he finally noticed something was wrong. He watched as she slowly turned to see the blood dripping out of her nose and the anger quickly turned terror.

"Lucifer, something's wrong." She whispered, her breath caught on the last word.

His heart stopped with the knowledge of what was wrong with her. He quickly walked over to cup her cheek, "When did it start." He whispered.

"About three hours ago." She whispered brokenly.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked harshly, frustration coming back to the surface, "That's three hours we could have been looking for an antidote."

She grabbed his hand holding her cheek her breath hitching, "I didn't think it was the poison right away. I thought I just got a bloody nose." She whispered.

Every other thought left his head but the fear of losing her now. He didn't care if his father put her in his path, he didn't care in that moment that it all might be a lie for her. She was real to him, the feelings that he had for her were real.

"We need to get you to the hospital now." He whispered.

She slowly shook her head, "I can help look through the doctor's stuff for an antidote." She dropped his hand refusing to look him in the eye.

She turned away from him grabbing her coat and sliding it on. "Everything was taken to the precinct, we can check there!" She said struggling to stop the blood falling from her nose.  
Lucifer felt his anger rush back, "No, you need to get to the hospital now!" He yelled.

Her head snapped up to his face, "Lucifer, I don't want to go to the hospital..." Her voice broke as she turned her back on him. "I can't go." She whispered.

"Why." He asked confusion coloring his voice.

She put another napkin up to her nose as more tears slid down her face. "I'm scared Lucifer."  
She looked finally looked up into his eyes and Lucifer's heart almost broke from the look she gave him.

He slowly cupped both of her cheeks and brought her face up to him so their foreheads touched gently. "You are going to be ok...you will be fine." He whispered.

She slowly shook her head more tears falling down her cheeks, "No Lucifer, there is no antidote for me...and the doctor killed himself." More tears slid down her face. "No one can help me."

Lucifer clenched his jaw before he growled in her face, "You will be fine... I will not let anything happen to you." His thumbs brushed against her cheeks.

She gave him a small smile, "You can't fix everything Lucifer... you are not God." She said with a little laugh at her own joke.

He gave her a small smile back, "No but the ass is my father."

She rolled her eyes at him then took a breath, "Lucifer, I am really scared." She whispered again.

He closed his eyes and tightly pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. "Do you trust me?" he whispered into her hair.

She took a breath, "I am bleeding on your coat." Trying to pull away.

His arms tightened so she could not move, "I don't give a bloody fuck about my coat. I asked you a question. Do you trust me?" he asked again.

She gave up and wrapped her arms around him tightly before whispering back, "I trust you with everything. …completely."

Lucifer felt his breath hitch, "You don't know anything, do you" He whispered into her hair.

Chloe shook her head, "About what?"

Lucifer shook his head agine, "Nothing….it doesn't matter…. nothing matters but you right now." He said with a sigh. "We have to go to the hospital, ok?"

He waited for her to say yes but she didn't say anything so he pulled back to cup her cheeks again. "I asked you before if you trust me, what did you say?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, "Always."

"OK then trust me, we are going to take you to the hospital, then I am going to find your antidote. Ok?" He whispered at her. He watched as she slowly shook her head yes.

He grabbed her hand to pull her to the door but when they got to the stairs she pulled her hand out of his. He turned to look back at her, "What."

She took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something." She said looking anxious, "I need to tell you now…just encase."

Lucifer felt his heart stop, this was the moment she told him that she was there because of his father. She was going to destroy his world with a few words and he wasn't ready for it, "No, we don't have time for that right now." He said quickly trying to pull her hand again.

But she pulled her hand back, "I have to Lucifer." She said firmly.

Her eyes got huge when she saw the anger in his eyes, "NO." he almost shouted. "Not right now." He reached for her hand again but she pulled back.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked him softly.

"We don't need to do this now." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and looked down while trying to stop her nose from bleeding. After a moment, she looked up at him and still she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Blood dripping on her face, hair wild and eyes bright. "Please …... Don't." he whispered almost brokenly. "Please don't do this right now."

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek, "Ok." She whispered. When he reached for her hand she shook her head and walked past him on the stairs.

He watched as she made it all the way down and walked to the door but he was frozen on the stairs. When she reached for the door she turned back to look at him coldly, "Will you drive me, I don't think I need a car once I get there."

He clenched his jaw before striding down the stairs to walk past her out the front door, "Of course I am still taking you." He said but jumped when she slammed the door in his face. "Chloe open the door now." He yelled pounding on the door. "We have to go now."

She opened the door and once again he was struck with her beauty, "You know, if I wasn't dying right now I would kick your ass. Why can't you just listen when I talk?"

"You are not dying." He growled at her, "You just need to rest and medicine."

She rolled her eyes while pushing the blood into the napkin again. "Fine…. FINE…" She yelled.

She walked past him onto the porch and down the stairs, but she stooped halfway down and turned back. "You know what…NO…you are going to listen." She pointed her finger at him.

"No." He yelled refusing to let his world fall apart by her words.

"YES." She practically screamed. "I will tell you that I love you if I want!"

"I don't care if you knew…. wait what." He finished with a whisper.

She walked back towards him on the stairs, "I love you, you pain in my ass, and what are you talking about… do I know?" she said shaking her head.

Lucifer was stock still, frozen his heart racing…. "What did you say?"

Chloe looked down before looking back up at his eyes, "I don't know how long I have and I refuse to tell you this in a bed, dying."

Lucifer took a step towards her, "What did you say?"

Chloe rolled her eyes again, "I said that I love you." She whispered back.

"Why?" Lucifer asked softly.

Chloe looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I don't know why or when exactly. You are a pain in the ass. You are always thinking and talking about sex. You are childish and you call my kid a spawn…." She gave him a half smile, "But somehow along the way you just wiggled your way into my heart.

Lucifer opened and closed his mouth just starting at her with his eyes wide, "What?" he whispered.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "You really don't think that you are worth love, do you?" she walked up and cupped his cheek this time.

"You are worth love Lucifer. I don't know what your father did to you…. but you are a good man and worth love…. I love you…. Maze loves you… Trixie loves you…." She shook her head with a small smile. "You have friends and family in us."

Lucifer swallowed, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "Lucifer, do you trust me."

The question seemed to startle Lucifer but he only thought a moment before he looked in her eyes, "Yes…. always." He whispered.

"Good." She said "I love you…. not the way I planned to tell you…. I mean I wasn't going to really tell you anytime soon. But I am glad you know." She wiped her nose the best she could and then leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back she gave him a small smile. "Now I am trusting you to take me to the hospital, let's go." She said as she held her hand out for him to take.

He looked at her, then at her hand, then back at her. "I will take care of you." He whispered, as he slid his hand into hers "Always."

Maybe for once his father was giving him a gift with Chloe. She was never affected by him; her feelings were her own. And she loved him.

She loved him.


End file.
